I Love you, Daddy!
by aiharacchi
Summary: AU. Apakah anak haram itu sejak awal tidak berarti? Kalaupun iya, mengapa Akashi masih merawatnya. Bukankah lebih baik untuk meninggalkannya... Happy reading minna-san


Hidupku selalu sempurna

Berbagai talenta dan wajah tampan juga kumiliki

Menjadi idaman semua wanita

Ya, itulah aku

Hidup sebagi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong

Hidupku hancur karenanya

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak awal aku tidak pernah mengharapkannya

Seharusnya ia tidak pernah dilahirkan

.

.

.

.

.

**~I Love you, Daddy~**

**...**

**Kuroko no Basuke own by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**(**Fanfic ini sama sekali tidak ada komersil lho XD**)**

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Akashi suka minuman keras. Seorang yang terkenal bakatnya dan wajah yang tampan, aneh sekali jika Akashi menyukai meminum sake murahan.

Akashi hanya memandang rumahnya datar. Botol sake bertebaran di seisi ruang keluarga. Bidak shogi yang menjadi favoritnya untuk menenangkan kepalanya, masih tertata rapi di bidang shogi.

"Hei, kau masih disini?" Akashi menatap seorang anak kecil dibelakangnya. Semburan merah terlihat jelas diwajah Akashi.

Ah, lagi - lagi Akashi terpengaruh alkohol.

"Papa..." suaranya lirih. "Papa, aku tadi mimpi buruk. Aku ingin Papa temanin aku tidur."

Temani dia?

PRAANGG!

Satu botol sake terlempar. Kalau saja anak itu tidak menghindar, mungkin saja kepalanya sudah berdarah karena botol itu.

Akashi memandang anak berambut biru itu jijik. Seandainya saja dia tidak ada, mungkin dia sudah bahagia.

Ah, seandainya dia tidak dilahirkan.

"PERGI TIDUR SANA!" satu botol dibanting lagi dihadapan.

"Tapi―"

"PERGI DARI SINI!"

Anak itu langsung keluar dari ruang tamunya. Sayangnya Akashi tidak melihat wajah sedihnya yang berusaha ia tahan di musim dingin yang kelam. Akashi tidak tahu apa yang disembunyikan anak itu dibalik piyama lusuhnya

Ya, Akashi sama sekali tidak tahu.

Kenyataan bahwa anak itu ingin menunjukan gambar keluarganya.

Gambar Akashi dan dirinya

.

Ah, bagaimana dengan kehidupanku?

Jika anak itu tidak dilahirkan

Mungkin akan menyenangkan.

Mungkin juga akan menderita

.

Akashi Tetsuya, anak kecil yang sama sekali tidak mengenal ibunya dengan detail. Hidup dengan seorang ayah yang selalu melupakannya. Bahkan teman - temannya tidak pernah menganggap dirinya ada.

Ya, itulah hidupnya sebagai anak haram.

Tetsuya terlahir karena hubungan terlarang. Berkat hal itu, Akashi Seijuurou, ayah kandungnya, ditendang keluar oleh keluarga Akashi.

Kehidupan Akashi semula pemuda kaya raya berubah menjadi pemuda biasa yang hina.

Awalnya Akashi adalah pemuda yang baik sama anaknya sendiri. Walau dia berkerja sampai larut dan jarang bertemu dengan Tetsuya, ia masih menyayangi anaknya.

Berbeda jauh dengan ibunya. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak mengenal ibunya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah wanita kasar yang selalu memukulnya dan tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan.

Tapi semua itu berubah.

Semenjak ibunya meninggalkan Akashi dan Tetsuya, semua berubah. Akashi mendapatkan PHK dan kini selalu menghaburkan uangnya dengan minuman keras. Tidak lupa memukul Tetsuya untuk pelampiasan kemarahannya.

Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah. Asalkan ayahnya tidak pergi meninggalkannya, itu tidak masalah.

Untuk menghidupi dua orang, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk berkerja di kuil. Para biksu disana mau membayar Tetsuya asal dia membersihkan seisi kuil mereka. Terkadang mereka memberi uang lebih mengetahui nasib Tetsuya yang memprihatinkan.

Hanya itu yang dapat menghidupkan Tetsuya dan Akashi masih hidup.

Apapun terjadi asal ia masih memiliki ayah.

Tetsuya pernah berpikir. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu dilahirkan agar ayahnya tercinta bahagia...

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang anakku lakukan diluar sana

Selama ia mendapatkan uang, bagiku tidak masalah.

Itu hukuman karena terlahirkan.

Dia darah dagingku, aku berhak memerintahnya

Dia harus melayaniku sampai mati

.

Hati Akashi gusar.

Pemanas tua di rumahnya sudah rusak. Angin musim dingin seenaknya saja masuk lewat celah - celah ventilasi udara. Ah, jangan lupa Tetsuya belum pulang sama sekali dan tidak ada satupun makanan di rumahnya.

Mungkin hukuman semalam―berupa pukulan rotan―tidak membuat jera anak itu. Anak itu benar - benar tidak tahu diri.

Apakah dia tidak tahu Akashi menderita karena dirinya?

Apa dia tidak tahu, istrinya meninggalkan karena dirinya juga?!

"Papa..."

Akashi berbalik, melihat anak itu berjalan takut ke arahnya. Tetsuya terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik tubuh mungilnya.

"Darimana kau?"

Tegas namun menakutkan.

Pertanyaan wajar bagi orang tua, namun menakutkan bagi anak kecil.

Akashi memandang Tetsuya gusar. Anak berambut biru itu sama sekali tidak memandang dirinya dan hanya menunduk. Tidak ada satupun sepatah kata keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"JAWAB!"

BRUUKK!

Tubuh Tetsuya merasakan tendangan kasar Akashi. Punggungnya menabrak sisi dinding. Walau perut Akashi keroncongan, ia masih memiliki tenaga untuk memberi pelajaran kurang ajar.

"Kau tidak tahu, aku sudah kelaparan menunggumu!" seru Akashi. Emosinya kini sudah tidak bisa ia laraskan.

"Papa..."

Suara panggilannya lirih, namun bermakna...

"Aku membeli ubi kukus. Uang dari Mitsuko-san kubeli untuk ini." Ubi itu Tetsuya letakan dihadapan Akashi. "Hari ini aku tidak lapar papa, jadi papa bisa makan semua."

Langkahnya takut - takut, tapi pergi menjauh dari Akashi. Ia takut menatap ayahnya kalau marah.

Hal dibenci Tetsuya adalah melihat ayahnya marah.

Pembohong.

Tetsuya adalah pendusta yang jenius.

Bohong ia mengatakan tidak lapar. Terlahir sebagai tubuh lemah dan mendapatkan perlakuan kasar orang tuanya, mengatakan tidak lapar itu sama saja mencari mati. Tetsuya lelah, tidak mendapatkan asupan nutrisi sejak tadi pagi dan perlakuakan kasar Akashi.

Tubuh mungil Tetsuya kini tertutup balutan selimut. Ia ingin tidur, berharap rasa sakit itu hilang. Berharap agar Akashi mau menerimanya, walau Tetsuya adalah anak haram

Disisi lain, Akashi hanya terpaku melihat ubi yang kian dingin. Akashi tahu betul anaknya kelaparan setelah berkerja seharian. Sedangkan dirinya hanya bermalas - malasan dengan semua minuman kerasnya.

Tangan Akashi terulur menuju ubi itu. Jerih payah anaknya ia balas dengan tendangan yang pasti melukai tubuhnya.

"Tetsuya..."

Akashi tidak lebih dari pecundang.

Ia hanyalah orang tua tidak berguna

.

Dibalik dingin salju, aku tidak tahu harus kulakukan

Aku tersesat dijalan hidupku sendiri

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan

Namun perlahan - lahan

Aku merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah kurasakan

.

Pulang setelah berkerja, Tetsuya menemukan Akashi di sofa ruang keluarga.

Semakin hari, suhu di sekitar Tokyo menurun. Pemanas telah termakan usia di rumahnya juga tidak bisa sering digunakan. Wajar saja, jika apartemen milik mereka terasa dingin.

Tetsuya memperhatikan wajah Akashi. Matanya tertutup, hembusan nafasnya terdengar. Mungkin Akashi saat ini sedang tertidur...

Anak mungil itu mengambil selimut yang terlantar di lantai. Tanpa ragu, ia menyelimuti tubuh ayahnya yang terlihat kedinginan.

"Tetsuya sayang papa..."

Tetsuya langsung mengecup dahi ayahnya, salam selamat malam. Tidak lupa ia menaruh ubi hangat di dekat meja―yang berserakan botol sake.

Senyuman terlukis diwajah Tetsuya. Bocah mungil itu berjalan keluar setelah mematikan lampu ruang keluarga. Walau sudah lelah, ia harus membereskan rumah ini, demi ayahnya.

Tanpa Tetsuya sadari, Akashi membuka matanya. Daritadi ia tidak tidur, hanya menutup mata dan memikirkan penyesalannya di masa lampau.

Lagi - lagi hari ini makan ubi.

Akashi menghela nafas. Ia mengambil ubi hangat itu dan memakannya.

"Enak..."

Sekarang Akashi mulai menyadari satu hal. Tetsuya masih peduli dengannya―

―seorang pria brengsek yang selalu menyiksa anak haramnya.

.

Awalnya aku tidak tahu asal kehangatan itu.

Kehangatan yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dari semua fana yang pernah kumiliki

Aneh sekali

Aku merasakan kehangatan itu saat aku menderita

.

Sudah berapa lama Tetsuya dan Akashi tidak bertatap muka.

Saat mereka bertemu, Akashi selalu memukul Tetsuya. Anaknya sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun ketika merasakan sakit.

Ini benar - benar aneh.

Biasanya Tetsuya akan mengucapkan selamat malam ketika mau tidur. Tetsuya juga akan berusaha berbicara pada Akashi walau selalu berakhir luka disekujur tubuhnya.

Tapi sudah tiga hari Akashi tidak mendengar sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Tetsuya.

Akashi memandang datar Tetsuya yang sedang terlelap. Rasanya ia ingin menyentuh anaknya.

Lagi - lagi Akashi terdiam.

Karena Tetsuya, Akashi menderita. Kalau saja anak itu tidak pernah ada, mungkin dia masih bisa menikmati kekayaan keluarga Akashi berlimpah.

Lagipula Tetsuya juga jarang berbicara. Mungkin saja Tetsuya membenci dia dan menganggap mereka sama sekali tidak ada.

Ah, Tetsuya mungkin sudah membencinya.

Konyol sekali.

Mereka sekarang mungkin saling membenci.

Akashi menutup pintu kamar Tetsuya. Untuk apa peduli dengan anak itu.

Akashi sudah menutup hati untuk Tetsuya

.

Kehangatan itu semakin tidak kurasa

Aku takut... kehangatan itu hilang

Tapi, disaat bersamaan

Aku merasa Tetsuya mulai menghilang dariku

.

Lagi - lagi Tetsuya harus membersihkan pecahan botol.

Ketika bulan menampakan kecantikannya, Akashi mengunci apartemennya dari luar, meninggalkan Tetsuya di apartemen. Mungkin Akashi ingin membeli persedian minuman keras dengan uang penghasilan Tetsuya.

"Apa ini?"

Tetsuya menatap secarik kertas yang lusuh. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kertas itu. Walau ia tidak bersekolah, ia diajarkan biksu di kuilnya membaca buku cerita.

Tidak apa - apa 'kan membaca kertas ini?

_Untuk Akashi Seijuurou,_

_Kami, keluarga Akashi, kembali menerimamu setelah melihat betapa memprihatinkan kondisimu. Tentu saja, kami akan membersihkan nama baikmu._

_Tapi tentu saja ada syarat kau harus penuhi untuk mendapat gelar itu._

_Kau harus meninggalkan anak harammu. Entah dimasukkan ke panti asuhan atau kau telantarkan, kami tidak peduli. Cukup tinggalkan dia dan lupakan dia untuk selamanya._

_Terserah kau mau memilih apa. Kami tidak menerima anakmu._

_Kami harap kau memilih pilihan terbaik_

―_Akashi Kenko, ayahmu..._

Tetsuya tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Akashi Kenko? Apakah itu ayahnya Akashi? Apakah itu kakek Tetsuya?

Apakah Akashi Kenko tidak mengakuinya?

Tetsuya tidak diakui...

Tapi sejak awal memang Tetsuya tidak diakui keberadaannya bukan?

Tidak pernah diakui ayah kandungnya sendiri...

.

Perlahan - lahan kehangatan itu semakin pudar

Fana duniaku perlahan - lahan makin masuk kehidupan.

Aku hanya cukup memilih

Fana keluarga Akashi atau Tetsuya.

Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak akan memilih Tetsuya

.

Jarang sekali panti asuhan di Tokyo.

Rata - rata anak yang hidup di Tokyo tergolong beruntung. Memiliki fasilitas hidup sempurna dan beberapa aspek kehidupan mudah dijangkau. Kalaupun mereka yatim piatu, pemerintah Tokyo akan menaruh mereka ke kerabatnya.

Akashi memutuskan untuk ikut dengan keluarganya, meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian. Ya, ia akan menaruh anak malang itu ke panti asuhan. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada ia telantarkan dirumah.

Tanpa disadari Akashi, Tetsuya memperhatikan ayahnya dibalik pintu. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika Akashi, ayahnya yang paling dicintai, sudah tidak mengingankan dirinya.

Tetsuya akan dibuang.

Ya, kalimat itu cocok untuk Tetsuya. Walau tidak begitu mengerti, nalurinya mengatakan bahwa ia akan berpisah pada ayahnya untuk selamanya.

Tapi asal Akashi bahagia, Tetsuya tetap senang.

Lagipula sebentar lagi dia akan pergi dari sini.

Meninggalkan semua rasa sakit yang selalu ia alami.

.

Semakin lama, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirku sendiri

Aku takut, kalau yang kulakukan malah berakibat fatal

Tetsuya...

Berapa jauh kau berusaha mengubah diriku?

.

Tetsuya menyodorkan ubi hangat untuk Akashi. Namum pria berambut merah itu tidak mengulurkan tangannya dan memilih untuk menatap tajam anak itu.

Akhirnya Tetsuya menyerah, ia menaruh ubi hangat itu di depan Akashi. Manik birunya kini beralih ke sebuah brosur panti asuhan yang berada di Kyoto.

"Papa..." Tetsuya memberanikan diri menatap Akashi. "Tidak usah repot - repot mencarikan panti asuhan."

"Ap―"

"Papa sebaiknya kembali ke keluarga papa. Pasti kakek merindukan papa."

"..."

"Tetsuya disini saja, papa tidak usah cemas!"

Senyuman itu... Tetsuya tersenyum tulus untuk Akashi.

"Tetsuya sayang papa!"

Anak kecil itu berbalik, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terpaku dengan kata - kata sederhananya.

Tetsuya mencintai ayahnya

Mencintai...

"..."

Kenapa Akashi begitu buta untuk melihat anaknya sendiri?

.

Aku bodoh, tidak mengetahui asal kehangatan itu.

Tetsuya...

Kau satu - satunya yang memberiku kehangatan yang tak pernah kurasakan.

Dibalik tubuhmu yang lemah, kau sangat kuat untuk menghadapiku

Kau rapuh, namun disisi lain sangat kuat

Kuat untuk mencairkan hatiku sedingin es

.

Jika itu yang diinginkan Tetsuya, maka Akashi akan pergi.

Untuk apa tinggal dengan Tetsuya kalau dia menderita terus. Mungkin juga Tetsuya jauh lebih bahagia jika Akashi meninggalkannya. Tetsuya tidak perlu repot - repot untuk mengurus Akashi.

Mengurus Akashi...

Akashi langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka kamar Tetsuya. Setelah pulang dari kuil, anak itu mengurungkan diri di kamarnya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, yang jelas ia sama sekali belum makan malam.

Manik heterokrom Akashi menatap ubi hangat di tangannya. Rencananya Akashi akan memberi sisa ubi hangatnya untuk Tetsuya.

Hanya saja...

Entah kenapa untuk menatap Tetsuya saja itu sangat berat. Rasanya melihat sosok rapuh itu membuat Akashi tidak ingin meninggalkannya.

Minggu depan ia akan meninggalkan Tetsuya untuk selamanya.

Ia akan mengubur seluruh kenangan tentang Tetsuya dan kembali ke pangkuan keluarga Akashi.

Kembali ke keluarga Akashi. Kembali ke kehidupan yang dulu. Ia akan menjalani kehidupan dengan fana keluarga Akashi dulu.

Akashi tahu. Kehidupan sekarang dan dulu berbeda.

Dulu ia merasakan fana keluarga Akashi yang kelewat berlimpah. Kehidupan itu selalu menjadi dambaan orang - orang diluar sana.

Namun sekarang ia merasakan penderitaan orang - orang yang senasib. Ia merasakan sisi berlawanan dari kehidupannya yang dulu.

Disisi lain, Akashi merasakan satu hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ada menyertai alur hidup seseorang.

Terus bersama dan saling mencintai...

Walau menderita, Tetsuya selalu bersama dan mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Perasaan ini jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan kekayaan berlimpah.

Itu cinta...

Sebuah cinta yang pernah ia rasakan bersama istrinya dulu...

Cinta.

Kasih sayang.

Kebersamaan.

Manik Akashi kembali terpaku pada pintu. Jemarinya yang kusam menyentuh pintu kayu dihadapannya. Perlahan - lahan, Akashi merasakan cairan bening dari matanya membasahi pipinya.

Cinta―ya, cinta.

Kenapa Akashi baru sadar... disisinya masih ada yang pedulinya?

Tetsuya masih menyayanginya. Tetsuya masih mencintai.

Lalu―kenapa Akashi membuang orang yang memberi kasih sayang?

Pintu kamar Tetsuya dibuka Akashi. Pria berambut merah ini ingin sekali melihat anaknya tercinta. Ya, anaknya yang selalu menyayanginya tanpa batas...

Akashi ingin meminta maaf.

Namun apakah semuanya tidak terlambat?

"TETSUYA!"

Tubuh Tetsuya ambruk tepat dihadapannya.

.

Aku salah, salah, salah!

Kenapa aku membuangmu?! Kenapa buta untuk tidak melihatmu?!

Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!

Tuhan...

Aku masih tidak sanggup kehilangan dia.

Hanya dia yang peduli denganku

Walau aku telah kejam padanya.

.

Tidak ada!

Tidak ada!

Ada dimana?!

Akashi mengobrak - abrik seisi kamarnya. Tidak peduli barang pecah ataupun kamarnya yang semula rapi menjadi berantakan. Ia harus menemukan uang, Tetsuya harus berobat sekarang!

Tubuh Tetsuya deman dan kian parah dengan hujan salju diluar. Ukh, kalau begini terus bisa - bisa Tetsuya akan mati cepat atau lambat.

Kemana semua uangnya. Pada―

Ah ya, Akashi menghabiskan uangnya untuk minuman keras.

Akashi terdiam. Tubuhnya langsung jatuh seketika.

Apa yang selama ini ia lakukan?

Menggunakan minuman keras? Sebegitukah rendahnya Akashi sehingga minuman keras adalah perlariannya?

Kenapa ia tidak mencari perkerjaan untuk mengayomi kehidupan keluarga kecil mereka?

Kenapa Tetsuya yang tidak tahu apa - apa harus berkerja untuk menghidupi mereka?

Tes...

Lagi - lagi Akashi menangis. Air matanya jatuh, menyentuh lantai kamarnya.

Tetsuya memang anak haram.

Bukan berarti ia tidak berharga bukan?

Bukan berarti ia harus disalahkan.

Tetsuya tidak lebih dari anak - anak polos yang mencari cinta keluarganya. Ia pasti menginginkan masa bermain dan belajar seperti temannya.

Akashi... seharusnya yang disalahkan. Dirinya pantas menanggung akibat perbuatannya.

Bukan Tetsuya yang harus menderita.

Ponsel berwarna merah kini di tangan Akashi. Ia harus melakukannya atau semuanya terlambat. Sebelum ia harus menyesal lebih dari ini.

"Otou-san..."

_"Seijuurou..."_

"Otou-san, bolehkah aku meminjamkan uang? Aku sangat membutuhkannya."

_"Untuk apa? Kau membutuhkan uang untuk kembali. Aku akan memesan pesawat kereta untukmu."_

"Tidak―ini untuk Tetsuya. Anak itu sedang sakit, aku harus membawanya ke dokter."

_"Bukan kah itu bagus? Kau cukup membiarkannya sakit lalu mati dan kau bisa hidup damai dengan kami."_

"Otou-san―kau tidak bercanda 'kan? Otou-san ingin aku membiarkan..."

_"Ya."_

"Otou-san―JAUH LEBIH BAIK AKU KELUAR DARI AKASHI DARIPADA MELIHAT ANAKKU, DARAH DAGINGKU SENDIRI MENDERITA!"

Akashi langsung mematikan ponselnya. Ia benci dengan ayahnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan keluarga Akashi lagi.

Tanpa disengaja, manik heterokrom Akashi menangkap pandangan cincin keluarga Akashi. Cincin itu menyimbolkan Akashi sebagai salah satu penerus klan Akashi.

Cincin yang terbuat dari emas dan beberapa berlian terpadu cantik... Ini pasti harganya mahal.

Mahal...

Akashi memegang erat cincin itu. Ia bisa menjualnya dan mendapatkan uang. Dengan uang itu, Tetsuya pasti akan bisa berobat.

Taruhan ini―Akashi tidak akan diterima oleh keluarganya.

Akashi mengangguk. Tidak masalah ia tidak diakui keluarganya. Ia tidak membutuhkan keluarga seperti mereka.

Ia butuhkan hanya anaknya, Tetsuya.

Hanya ini yang bisa mengubah segala - galanya.

.

.

.

Ini pilihanku...

Aku tidak ingin menyesali pilihan ini.

.

.

.

Tidak salah kan aku mencari kebahagiaan?

Aku hanya ingin bahagia.

Bukan fana ataupun kepuasan pribadi

Tapi bahagia untuk suatulah yang berarti

.

.

.

Tetsuya...

Walau aku mengatakan kau anak haram yang seharusnya tidak dilahirkan

Aku...

Sangat mencintaimu...

.

.

.

Tetsuya...

.

.

.

Tetsuya tidak percaya ini.

Ketika ia bangun, manik biru langitnya melihat Akashi terpulas disampingnya. Ayahnya tertidur sambil duduk didekatnya.

Didekatnya...

Sudah berapa lama Akashi tidak sedekat ini?

Sebelum Tetsuya menyentuh Akashi, kelompak mata Akashi terbuka―menampilkan dua warna mata yang berbeda. Tubuh Akashi tersentak melihat Tetsuya ada dihadapnya.

Tetsuya menatap ayahnya binggung.

Kenapa Akashi masih disini? Bukankah seharusnya Akashi menuju rumah kakeknya?

Tiba - tiba saja Akashi memeluk erat Tetsuya. Tetsuya kaget, namun segera hilang begitu mendengar isakan ayahnya. Pelukannya kiat mengerat, seolah - olah tidak ingin melepaskan Tetsuya.

"Papa..."

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya," Akashi mengatakannya dengan padu tangisannya. "Syukurlah kau baik - baik saja!"

"Maafkan papa! Papa menyesal sayang, papa menyesal..."

Menyesal? Untuk apa?

"Papa..." Tetsuya melirik ayahnya. "Papa tidak perlu minta maaf. Tetsuya selalu mencintai papa."

"Tetsuya..."

"Papa apakah akan meninggalkan Tetsuya seperti mama?"

Akashi terdiam. Namun sesaat kemudian sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah Akashi.

"Tidak Tetsuya." Akashi mengelus rambut anaknya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melakukannya. "Papa janji... selalu ada untukmu."

"Tetsuya sangat sayang papa!"

Mereka langsung saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Kehangatan keluarga sesungguhnya, sekarang mengalir dalam kehidupan mereka

.

.

.

Aku tidak peduli kata orang lain sekarang

Aku tidak peduli dengan gelarku yang terdahulu

Asal bisa selalu bahagia

Aku ada untukmu

.

.

.

Tetsuya...

Ayah sangat mencintaimu.

.

.

.

"Papa adalah papa terbaik yang Tetsuya punya!"

.

.

.

.

.

**~Owari~**

**...**

**Need a sequel?**

**...**

*diam

Aku buat cerita drama! *histeris* astaga... Cerita humor aja masih belum selesai-ssu!

Nee, ini terinspirasi video kisah nyata tentang ayah dan anak. Aku suka video itu, sampai aku menintikan air mata :')

Btw, untuk sequel enggak pasti. Soalnya yahh... Kelas 9. TT^TT

Terus sequel tidak sedih! Itu tentang kehidupan pertama Akashi sebagai ayah dan masalah Akashi di masa lalu yang kini Tetsuya terlibat.

Ibu Tetsuya bukan OC, di sequel kalian akan tahu siapa dia sebenarnya :D

Tapi kalau kalian enggak mau sequel tak papa~ aku tidak akan menulisnya ^^

Oke, review kalian menentukan penulisan sequel

Jangan lupa review

Salam hangat,

.

Aihara


End file.
